ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 351 (16th June 1988)
Plot Frank plans for a stripper to arrive at The Vic after closing hours on the evening of his and Pat's first night in charge. Pat tells Frank he must not damage their reputation and demands he keeps the evening entertainment family friendly. Gregory Mantel, an investor, visits Willmott-Brown at The Dagmar to discuss investing in his bar as he believes it has potential. Ian thinks his disco set has become damp so takes it to Number 45 to test it. Carmel is against him using it in the house because of Lou and her illness but then tells Ian she wants him to be the host at a disco event she is planning for the community centre to try and save it. Sharon quits working at the café as she has been given extra hours working at the estate agents. Donna asks Kathy if they can meet to talk. Kathy tells her to meet her in her flat in the afternoon. Michelle tells Den she needs to talk to him, so they agree to meet in her and Sharon's flat. Ali's attempts to try and keep Sharon's quitting from Mehmet go wrong when Dot spreads the gossip. Pauline kicks Ian out from the house when his disco set makes too much noise. Brad brings Joanne Francis, the wine bar's new manager, to The Vic to meet Den. He also gives Den more money to launder. Carmel and Colin get into a political row over the community centre. Michelle gives Den his premium bonds back and tells him Pauline found them. Den stands his ground. Kathy anxiously awaits Donna's arrival. Donna arrives and starts asking Kathy more questions about her father. Kathy breaks and tells Donna she was the result of her being raped twenty years ago and that every time she looks at her, all she sees is her rapist. Cast Regular cast *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Den - Leslie Grantham *Brad - Jonathan Stratt *Joanne - Pamela Salem *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Darren - Gary McDonald *Colin - Michael Cashman *Michelle - Susan Tully *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Chris - Allan O'Keefe *Pete - Peter Dean *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Guizin - Ishia Bennison *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Mehmet - Haluk Bilginer *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Vicki Fowler - Samantha Leigh Martin (Uncredited) *Little Ali Osman - Omer Mustapha Salih (Uncredited) Guest cast *Mantel - Pavel Douglas Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *43 Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Café Osman *The Dagmar - Bar *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *First appearance of Joanne Francis. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Alright Donna! You want the truth I'll give you the truth and I only hope you can live with it 'cos I've had to for the last 20 years.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,850,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1988 episodes